1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet member with a frame body applied to such a roof panel of a vehicle sunroof apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle sunroof apparatus, at a fringe of a roof panel (for example, a glass panel) of a sheet member is usually attached a weatherstrip for sealing a gap between the roof panel and a fixed roof, and an example of its attachment structure is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-8048 (FIG. 1). FIG. 5 shows the structure shown in FIG. 1 of the Publication No. 2005-8048. At a fringe of a roof panel 31 is attached a frame body 32, which consists of a resin material, by outsert molding. In the frame body 32 is formed a fit-in groove 33 opening in an outward direction parallel with a sheet face of the roof panel 31, and by fitting an engaging stopper portion 35 of a weatherstrip 34 in the groove 33, the strip 34 is attached to the panel 31.
FIG. 6 shows a condition when a metal mold 36 for the fit-in groove 33 is pulled out just after molding of the frame body 32 in outsert molding. When pulling out the metal mold 36 in an arrow mark direction, the frame body 32 also results in being pulled in the arrow mark direction because of a generation of a friction force between the mold 36 and an inner wall of the fit-in groove 33; Therefore, there exists a problem that an unreasonable force tends to be applied to an interface between an end face 31a of the roof panel 31 and the frame body 32 because conventionally a formed position of the fit-in groove 33 exists more outside (right in FIG. 6) than the face 31a and a tension acting point results in being positioned more outside than the face 31a. In addition, also in such a case of changing the weatherstrip 34, because a friction force is generated between an engaging stopper portion 35 and the inner wall of the fit-in groove 33, the tension acting point results in being positioned more outside than the end face 31a of the roof panel 31, an unreasonable force tends to be applied to the interface between the face 31a and the frame body 32.
Consequently, a sheet member with a frame body is strongly requested that reduces a force added to an interface between an end face of the sheet member and the frame body in such as pulling out a fit-in object.